The Circle of Fates
by TheSkilledStalker
Summary: Somewhere in the universe, lived a certain princess that was destined to die and as well for her surrounding... But we all know that it was Beryl who was jealous and everything. But what if there were a stronger and a wiser evil mind behind all this...?
1. Chapter 1

The Circle of Fates

A/N

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SM or anything but the main plot.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: This is a story mainly focused on Rei (Mars) x Minako (Venus), basically girl x girl. Don't like? Then, there's a little button that just wait to be pressed on the corner of your window. Thanks.

**Summary**: The queen had asked for the help of four guardians that'll protect her princess. She didn't know that the future was darker then the predictions that she had from her priests. She didn't know that it wasn't just a silly war of different love (like we do), that there was a complete different and pure real evil minds were behind it. However, this is when her guardians had entered her life that their plan had now officially started the countdown...

A/N

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Somewhere in the universe. Not at any precise place. A faraway place that can also be near as well. Just where anything like nothing can happen. A place that could be possible and impossible at the same time.

Sometime between the beginning and the end of everything- of life.

There was a kingdom among many. Not like any kind of castle. It was the most graceful and bright place of all. It was the Moon Kingdom.

In that realm lived moon people that cherished their Queen and princess. The high Queen had her daughter, princess Serenity, two years old, in her arms while receiving precious guests so early in the morning. The sun wasn't even set that the court was full with noble women and noble men.

Queen Serenity was sitting on her throne and her guests were kneeling in front of her. She received the visit of four little girls five years old. The baby she had was agitating in her arms as the Queen smiled. Aligned as the court had demanded them to, they all introduced themselves.

She put her gaze on the first girl.

"Mercury Ami from the blue planet of Mercury." A girl with short blue hair said shyly with a warm smile. She had that aura of eternal peace and that natural kindness. In her blue eyes, the Queen could tell that this child was willing to do anything for her closed friends and she liked that. _This child will become an amazing person. She'll be very clever, not that she's not intelligent now, and she'll never fell to help those in needs. I'll give her teachers that'll show her the art of medicine. Yes... That's and she'll become the greatest doctor here..._

Queen Serenity then turned to see a silent girl with long hair.

"Mars Rei." A stern looking girl with long dark hair firmly stated. The Queen couldn't tell- think much of the girl but she knew that this girl was proving to be the most loyal guardian she never had and that she will never have. _Her aura is strong and oppressive, just like her father... She'll be a great warrior without doubt. Loyal and term. I like that. However, I can tell that she's not very a social girl like the blond at her side. Also, she'll be brought to be taken by her emotions easily... That's sad... She could have been the leader..._

The Queen of the moon was now looking at the next girl.

"The only Venus Minako of the planet Venus!" A girl with long blond hair lively exclaimed. All her body was screaming that she was happy to be in the room. Her beauty was definitely gained by her mother. _The complete opposite of Mars: Venus. A caring, joyful and playful child with a maturity well placed when times needed, I can tell. She has a certain leadership that I had never seem even in my own army. She'll apparently be going to do her very best in anything just like her mother. She definitely has talents. It's decided, she'll be the leader._

At last, the Queen turned to see the last girl.

"Jupiter Makoto of the proud and the biggest planet, Jupiter." The last child with brown hair, that was also very tall for her age, presented herself. The girl seemed to have a very strong personality. _She's tall and strong: the perfect profile of a warrior from Jupiter. She must have gained that from her father. She'll never flinch in a battle, I'm sure. Her proud nature could bring her troubles if she's not well accompanied. Hum... I'll team her will the little Mercury. She'll be alright like this. _

The Queen seemed happily satisfied of the presentation but got a little surprised when she saw the little girls looking at each other. Mercury was blushing lightly and smiling shyly at her fellow companions and Jupiter was grinning. The young girl from Venus had a smile all over her face as the Mars girl was just nodding to them, still having an emotionless expression. After an unheard countdown from Venus, they all exclaimed at the same time:

"We swear to never leave her sides and to be with her until our death."

Many whispers were made by the people watching but none were disturbing the serious event between the girls and the Queen. Queen Serenity had a stunned expression that was soon replaced by a light giggle. Most of the girl, but one, smiled at their queen, happy of their choice they had made. _This is definitely going to be interesting. Venus is going to be the leader; Mars her second-commander; Jupiter, the warrior; and Mercury, their adviser. They'll be a great family._ The smile on her face grew larger as she dismissed her new warriors, guardians and future friends of her daughter as well for the court. _Well, well... Now all we need to do is to wait and see, right?_

* * *

><p>Little did anyone, but a certain little Martian, even knew that their future was sadder and darker than any nightmare they could have been through. A future where hopes didn't- couldn't exist anymore...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Circle of Fates

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or anything but the main plot.

This is a story mainly focused on Rei (Mars) x Minako (Venus), basically girl x girl. Don't like? Then, there's a little button that just wait to be pressed on the corner of your window. Thanks.

This chapter is like the before of the prologue. It explained who and where the girls are and came from... I'm sorry; I've made them look older by the way they think and talk even if they are merely children... Anyhow! Hope you'll like it. ^_^

* * *

><p>AN

**Memories of the past**

On a beautiful blue planet of the universe were living a little girl of five years old that wasn't normal for all its saying. This blue haired girl had great powers that were already strong. Her powers weren't that physical, but they were still abnormal. Her affinity was with water. She was also great with technology and could take any information from anything and still remembered everything. She had that brain that could do anything. Good in everything she tried.

Her name was: Mercury Ami.

She was that day formatting a computer in the library of her castle. The room was big enough to count a thousand of book shelter and one hundred computers. But that little girl could remind where every book that she read was without trouble. She was just like this.

But that afternoon was not normal, she could feel it, she could sense it.

It was when her father entered the room to talk to her that her intuition was right. Her father was Hermes, the God of Mercury. He was just like her, but less, _less_ clever. Anyhow, they were much closed because of his natural peace that surrounded him all the time.

But this time, Hermes wasn't very behaving like normal; he was even acting weird to his daughter's eyes. He sat to Ami's left and thrust his eyes in his daughter's. They went silent for some time until she smiled at him. That surprised her father that was in deep thoughts. It was as if she knew of what she would- will go through. She took his hands in hers and told him:

"I'm guessing that you have something on your mind that makes you uncomfortable. That something won't really please me, am I right?" He only nodded in answer. "I see… Well, I'm sure it is not that bad either, father."

The God was astonished and happy to see such wisdom in a child's words. He cried silently a single tear of happiness as his little girl took it away.

"Ami… I just received this morning a letter from the Moon Kingdom. The queen wanted you to become a guardian- a Sailor in which mean to protect her daughter from evil things. Since long ago, there was this pact that all planets, from all over the galaxy, shall protect the daughter of the Millennium kingdom. She's been asking for four planets for now. She wants what will be the best for her daughter, but I'm afraid that you can't be here anymore…"

Mercury was feeling down but also touched by the sincerity of her father. "I'm sure it'll be alright, but still I'm afraid that you'll be disappearing in a fight or something… I know you're clever and everything but… It doesn't stop me from being worried a little about your life."

He had his head down, ashamed of his own weaknesses when he heard a giggle. "I will accept to go there because I have a feeling that it is my destiny to do so. Don't be sad father, I'm sure that the queen would let us have calls and letters and even some vacations some times."

Ami talked wisdom in a so young body. Her father smiled too and got up with his daughter to call back his fellow queen friend. Mercury was watching him talking while she was deeply in thoughts. _I wonder what the others would look like… I just hope it'll be interesting and fun too._ She just had that good feeling for all the little time she had until her meeting with her fellow warriors.

* * *

><p>On another planet lived another girl with another type of powers. Like the other one, she was only five years old. But at the opposite, she was strong, she had strength, she was proud: she was a real warrior. Never letting herself get down by emotions, she always went forward. She had thunder powers. She could also take any soldier with only a spear or even a knife. She had mastered all type of weapon but the bow. She could intimidate the most courageous man by her magnetism as much as she could understand any kind of pain. She was kind of nature.<p>

She was just Zeus' daughter: Jupiter Makoto.

It was the beginning of the afternoon that she was already practicing her skills in combat with all of her brothers. The court was enough big to enter four tall boys and a tall girl – for her age – that were exchanging battles of blades. It was like a dance where no one could get hurt if they knew the steps. The battle was like magic; the music of blades clutching together was filling the place as they proceeded in their daily exchanges.

Jupiter was a little flexible, not like her brothers, so only her could do some of the acrobatics section of the dance. She did many succeeded flips, earning praises from all her brothers. The way she moved her arms and legs could tell that she had passed a lot of time on those moves even if there was more to learn.

The Jovian was having a good time but it soon ended when her personal butler stopped the battle. He gave her a letter from the Queen of the Moon Kingdom.

"What is this, Makoto?" The oldest prince – 24 years old, green eyes, green hair– asked his little sister with a huge grin on his face. "Is this a letter from your boyfriend that you never told us about?"

"Chikara just shut up please. It's not like any kind of letter. It came from another planet, I can tell." A more serious prince – 17 years old, black eyes, black hair – said for his little sister.

"…_It came from another planet, I can tell.._. Oh you too shut up little rat of Yakan." The second oldest brother – 20 years old, white eyes, brown hair – snickered.

"Sssssshhhh! Tsuitachi! She's trying to read you idiots!" The last prince – 14 years old, blue eyes, green hair – had the last words from the boys.

"No way! Amai-nii! Check that! The Queen of the Moon asks me to become a warrior there! There will be three other soldiers there too! I'm going to have a team for myself! Isn't awesome?!" Makoto was having a blast and every brother of hers could tell.

"That's nice Makoto!" Tsuitachi enjoyed it too. "You could brings some nice girls home-"

"Girls…?" An innocent Jupiter asked.

"Finish that sentence and you're more than dead… Don't listen to him Makoto, I conjure you." Chikara pushed him aside. "Anyhow! I'm proud of you! Way to go Makoto!" He smirked at her as she smiled back.

"It's sad that father isn't here now… He would be so proud of you!" Yakan hugged his little sister while tears were falling.

"I'm sure! He wants all of us to be great warriors! His dream is coming true!" Makoto exclaimed proudly while all her brothers shared a tear of joy.

"But until now, I'm the father so come here and hug me honey~" Chikara concluded as he opened his arm, welcoming his little sister.

"Gross Chi-nii…" A troubled Makoto back stepped for security.

"Err… If I were you, I wouldn't… stay near… that thing…" The eldest told Jupiter as the older was pouting. "I'm happy for you Makoto. But please, don't try anything risky ok?"

"Thanks Amai-nii! I won't!" A happy girl hugged all of her brothers.

"She had grown so much." They all agreed and nodded.

She left them in the court as she ran to pack her things in her room for her first and new adventure. _This is the very best day of my life! I have a very good feeling for all this!_ Jupiter smiled. _I wonder if the other will be strong…_

* * *

><p>There was another planet that had a special girl on it. That girl was different then the last two. She had something the others hadn't. She had a leadership like no one had. She was imposing herself in any way possible. Even though she was the youngest of the family, she had the most powerful affinity with metals. Anyhow, she was beautiful just like her mother and had every habit from her mother too.<p>

Like they say; like mother, like daughter. Venus Minako was the replica of Aphrodite herself.

That special day, Venus was with her older siblings watching them talking about important matters. She was the baby so she was the most coddle of _almost_ all the family members… But she got some that didn't like her very well. Her mother was happy of her daughter and all, but she wanted her to be the best, the most beautiful girl of the world.

But that afternoon, she , who was always talkative, wasn't saying anything. She was lost in thoughts. _I had a weird dream last night about a war on another planet… It wasn't pleasant at all. I cried a name I didn't know and saw many corps on the ground there… *sigh* I wish it was only a bad dream…_

Then, in the middle of the family time and Venus' thoughts, they got disturbed by a coming letter…

"Oh my… A letter from Serenity. I'm so please!" She opened the letter and started to read it with a big smile on her face.

"Well, for what is it, mother?" Meku the oldest brother of Venus – 27 years old, blue eyes, black hair – asked.

"You seem happy, that must be good news." Kurin the second eldest son – 15 years old, white eyes, blond hair – said.

But all of the sudden, Aphrodite's face fall when she had read it all. She wore an expression of fears and of worries.

"What is it mother?! Is it bad?!" Kira the only other girl of the family – 24 years old, green eyes, white hair – exclaimed in panic.

_What happen to mother? I wonder if it's not about the nightmare…_ Venus began to shiver under the silence her mother gave them.

Suddenly, Aphrodite walked quickly to her last daughter to hug her with elegance but still with tender. The two other siblings that didn't talk understand the situation and went to give a hug to their sister too.

"Minako dear… I- Serenity is asking from other planets' descendants to become guardians. You were asked to become a warrior dear. I'm proud of you!"

"What-?!" I began slowly. _What? Me, a warrior? Absurdity!_

"Our little princess is starting to grow up without us knowing…" Kucho – 17 years old, black eyes, white hair – dramatically said.

"She will be eaten alive before she even enters the battle by a Martian!" Kuchi, Kucho's twin, completed for his brother.

"Martian? I don't understand…" An innocent Venus asked. _Why would I be eaten by a Martian?_

"Now now… Kuchi, Kucho. Stop teasing your little sister. Minako." She got the attention from her little princess. "You're going to do your very best there alright?"

_So I have no choice…?_ "All right mother."

But as much as she didn't talk that day, Venus wasn't sure how to take the news. She was happy to please her mother but she was also sad because she needed to leave.

Then, without her knowing much, her bags were ready as she went to her room. She got her big suitcase and went to see her family for the last time. They were waiting for her next to the space ship. She took a long breath before saying goodbyes.

"We'll miss you all, little warrior Minako. But I'll miss more teasing you." Kuchi was grinning from ear to ear. "Have a safe trip then."

"Thanks Kuchi-nii." She hugged him and at the same time Kucho jointed them from behind Venus. "Kucho-nii?"

"You'll always stay our little demon princess!" He smiled at Venus. "Stay out of trouble there, mother won't be please otherwise."

"I'm not a demon!" I yelled back at them. "Thanks nii-san." She turned to see Kurin. "Kurin-nii…"

He had tears in his eyes. "I'll so miss you Mina! Don't fall in the dirty hands of Martian I beg you! They can be really attractive, don't fall into their trap!"

"Hum… I don't understand…"

"Now, now… Kurin, stay put. Minako dear, don't panic, Martian are great persons. I'm sure you'll find one at your taste." Aphrodite entered between her last two children. "Minako, you will fall in love with a Martian."

Venus sweatdropped at that. "Eh…?"

"Don't listen to her, Minako. She just wants grand children half Martian." The older sibling told the little Venusian. "You shall take good care of yourself little girl. But remember the most important thing?"

"Never surrender?"

"No… Have fun." Meku gave her a warm hug.

"I will! Thank you all." She looked over her sister that didn't like her at all. "Um… Kira-nee?"

"What."

"Take care of mother." Venus quickly said before entering the ship.

"Minako, wait!" Kira spook loudly and after Venus stopped, she continued: "T- Take care of yourself."

Venus smiled and waved a last time. _This is going to be fun… I love you all…_

* * *

><p>There was a last girl on a last planet that was special. Like the others, she had powers, strong powers. However, hers were different. She was sensitive about the spirits of the world and she also mastered the power of fire. She had visions and could also tell the future. She was special but didn't think so.<p>

Such as, she was the only Mars Rei.

But that day... That was the day that Mars had so many visions of. She knew the scenario too well but she played her games. She was participating to a meeting, a dark meeting between her father and another goddess. Not a meeting to see and to greet some other king or queen for some incoherent matters or to just have a cup of tea. It was the monthly meeting between two evil minds. Their encounter wasn't just here to just talk about unimportant matters. No. They were talking about how to become the master of all the worlds. But Mars was a little too young to understand everything, although enough old to shut her mouth for avoiding any kind of pain or suffering.

The meeting was passing slowly and the other goddess wasn't taking Mars like a real nuisance and even let her listened. She was named Gaia, second daughter of the real God of the gods. But that, it's another story… She was the most known goddess of her generation. She was the mother of Earth. Or so her powers were… She was the kind of woman you only want to look from afar. She was very beautiful with her short blond hair always floating in an unseeing wind and her wiry blue eyes. She was intimating by all means. Mars couldn't tell if this woman was really on her father's side after all…

Her father wasn't saying anything to her; he was too busy to talk with the older woman then paying attention to his daughter. She knew he wasn't really looking at her like his descendant and more like only a child he supposed to take care of. Ares, the god of fire and war, was indeed insensitive to anything; people, animals, plants and even unmoving objects… Sometimes, Mars wondered if he really did love her late mother or even Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. He was really tall and very stern, something normal for Martians. He never shown any kind of emotion and was talking rarely but when time was necessary. Mars could say she gained that from him because she was always silent. Her father was normally wearing his big black and red armor proudly, but something seemed off. He was smiling, something Mars wasn't seeing often.

After the long meeting, that was kind of very strange for the little girl, she escaped the paws of all the personal of the palace to find someone. She ran after a certain diplomat that delivered letters around the court. She finally found him in the salon's quarters. She asked him if she had received a letter. The man smiled as he thought she was playing around but there was really a letter for her. He was kind of surprise by the finest senses of his princess. But she knew it, like she knew everything else. That was a talent, a gift. But it was also a malediction, a nightmare to know everything but couldn't do anything as well. That letter could bring her to make the impossible came true. She didn't need to read it and she only brought it to her father that was sitting in the military room. He smiled mysteriously and gave her his accord as he signed the letter. That done, she didn't need anything else.

She got herself to prepare her bag in her room as her fellow friends and mentors Deimos and Phobos entered to run at her at high speed.

"Rei-sama! Rei-sama! We need to talk to you! You can't go-" The crybaby started, crying at her.

"Oh, just shut up, Deimos." The bolder one cut the other in his speech. "Princess Rei… We need to stop you from going away like this… You'll be the future queen here-"

"Phobos. It will be brother that'll take the throne, not me."

"But princess-" Deimos tried to reason her.

"No 'but'. I'm going because I need to go." It went silent for a moment as she finished packing her bag.

"You got other visions… Am I right?" Phobos asked with seriousness.

Mars didn't respond for a time. She sat down on her too much big bed then necessary and finally exhaled to them:

"As well has it could be, it could not be it too. I could just have enough to hear you two and have my stupid father on my back."

Phobos made a sad face and Deimos whined.

Mars sighed.

"Ok guys, that's not true. I will miss you two."

She put her bag to her sides as she stood. She opened her arms without saying anything. That wasn't necessary and they all knew it. Phobos and Deimos ran to hug her with all their might. She hugged them lightly with embarrassment.

"You'll always stay my dear and closest friends I'll ever have. You're like my family…"

Phobos then laughed to release some of the tension. "Then, don't get too much exited and attracted by venusians you'll meet there. They can be _realllllllly_ beautiful you know." He took an accent on the 'really' to have a reaction from his princess.

Mars blushed and pushed them away. "I-I won't be taken by some m-man from Venus. I'm not stupid!"

Mars snorted while crossing her arms not having any blush now, she was just annoyed. The two commanders looked at each other with the same thought. _She will __**soooo**__ fall in love with a Venusian…_ They blinked at each other. _Another Venusian? Then… It could be… Anyone right?_ They thought of the same thing again while grinning.

"Oh well… It's not necessary a man that you'll meet there if you're a girl and that you're going there too…" Phobos started rolling his eyes in the air.

"And…?" An annoyed Mars asked, taking her only bag in her hands.

"You could meet a beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous girl-" Deimos tried to continue but received the worst glared you can never have.

"If you're just going to play stupid, I'm going." She blurted as she stormed out of her room with a light blush on her cheeks.

The two brothers smiled at each other and ran after her. "But Rei-sama~"

"Geez…! Leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>Venus was the last one to arrive at the guardian's meeting in front of the wonderful palace of the moon. She walked quickly with a simple smile printed on her face. As she approached her goal, she realized that there were just girls there. <em>Oh, I see… Normal if we're going to protect a princess… No Martian for me then…<em>

She sighed as she stood in front of the three girls. She looked over them. _That one is cute… She's all shy. Maybe I could tease her… Oh? That one is tall. Must be a great warrior then. _The Venusian smiled but her thought were cut when she saw a girl with long black hair. _What a beautiful girl!_

"There you are. You're late." That beautiful girl retorted as first chance.

_I'm correcting myself. A beautiful and anti-social girl. That's better._ Venus grimaced. "I'm sorry… Hum…"

"I'm Jupiter Makoto!" An energetic brown haired girl exclaimed from behind the black one. "Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Mercury Ami." A timid girl with blue hairs told the Venusian. "An honor."

"Well, I'm Venus Minako! Nice to meet you, Ami, Makoto."

They all smiled together as the Martian sighed in her corner. The Venusian pouted and went to cling and hug the other antisocial girl. "My, my… What do we have here? An anti-social girl with beautiful black hairs?"

The Martian was blushing a little and gave her a glare. "Mars Rei."

'A martian… Now I see.' "Well _Reiko_, we'd better go now." _It's like I'm enjoying this too much… Why…? Well, it doesn't matter for now!_

"Don't call me like that, _Venus_!"

The Venusian smiled. "It doesn't matter! _Reiko_, let's go!"

_Uh, in what did I get myself into?_ A certain Martian was asking herself as she was taken away by the Venusian that was very beautiful, she couldn't tell otherwise. _Uh… I'm going to kill Deimos and Phobos for this…_


	3. Chapter 3

The Circle of Fates

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or anything but the main plot.

This is a story mainly focused on Rei (Mars) x Minako (Venus), basically girl x girl. Don't like? Then, there's a little button that just wait to be pressed on the corner of your window. Thanks.

After five years, things should improve right? But not really for them! A funny chapter with a glimpse of the darkness of their future... I'm mad, I know. Hope you'll like it. ^_^

A/N

* * *

><p><strong>Five years had passed and nothing had changed<strong>

In a certain castle, where peace was known by all civilians of all planets, were living four little girls, guardians of the princess of the moon. Five years had passed and they finally began accustomed to the place. But even so, they were still the same to fool around. Only this time, the yells and shouts were louder and they were heard from all over the palace. The Queen wasn't yet used – or pleased to their little playtime and summoned her advisors to take care of them.

Through the hallways and corridors, the four little girls were running away from two cats. Ahead of the runaways was the leader of the three others and leaded them through the palace, without getting caught. It was Venus.

She was wearing a simple suit made of orange taint leather. Her shirt was slightly longer than normal, as if made for it to be wear for many years. She had a little jacket of the same material, a little more dark. A black belt with some added pockets was around her tiny waist. And the pants she had were following her little legs to find some small gray metal shoes.

She was smiling widely as she was pulling a certain Martian with her. The dark haired girl was not complaining to the blond Venusian but didn't approve either.

Mars had a similar suit, all in wine red. Everything was the same but the jacket; she preferred to have a long dark cloak to suit her dark hair. The shirt and pants were wine color, but the cape was more black red. That was how she preferred it.

Jupiter was following soon after with the little mercury girl that was breathing loudly from the rushing run they were having.

Jupiter had the same tunic in green grass-like color. As she was always on ground to train, it was more camouflage colors. She didn't have any jacket or cloak, she just had a sort of dirty of sands tank shirt.

For Mercury, she opted for a single cape, less showy then Mars, and all in blue sky colors. And as opposite of Jupiter, everything was tidy, even in rushes.

"When will we stop running?" Jupiter asked to their leader, not even slightly tired or exhausted.

"Until they stop running after us!" It was Venus' answer while she was smiling brightly.

"What?! I knew it wasn't a good idea!" The blue haired girl exclaimed as Jupiter took her hand to support her. _T-thank you Makoto…_

"Don't worry Mercury. They'll stop in less than a minute." Mars told her fellow warrior, not flinching when Venus grabbed her hand harder.

"Reiko… Don't cut our fun!" Venus pouted to her 'friend'.

"You call this fun _Venus_? And stop calling me that." Mars snapped back to Venus with a glare.

"Yes. This is fun. And I like that name." Venus smirked to the anti-social girl, not giving any importance to the glare she had received from her 'friend'.

Mars didn't answer and, instead, stopped running. Venus looked at her with a confused expression. The Martian didn't have any emotion showing and stopped Mercury as well. And when they all stopped, she let the cats catch them. Jupiter laughed a little when Venus grimaced. The cats were not very happy to have run all over the palace for the girls.

"Why! Why did you scare the hell out of your instructor girls? He needs now a psychologist!" The white cat reproached their comportments and Mercury flinched.

"_Mars_, you traitor." Venus whispered enough loud for Mars to shiver and smile a little, glad of what she heard even though Venus never let go of her hand.

The cats were angry and didn't even try to hide it. "Girls! Answer us!" The black one was fuming.

"Well, he was an easy target?" Venus answered with a fade smile.

"We're sorry!" The Mercurian exclaimed while bowing.

"It was my doing." Mars told the cats, surprising more than one.

The cats looked at each other with astonishment and weren't sure if it was true. After they finally came at an agreement, they looked back at the Martian. At her side, Venus was frowning – no, was fuming at the turn of events, but choose wisely to stay quiet.

"I was bored with them and wanted some… Change…"

* * *

><p>The cats grounded Mars as the other waited patiently outside of the cat's office. The yells of the cats were heard although there were two doors between them and the other girls. And nothing was heard from the Martian, even though she used to have a bad temper sometimes.<p>

Venus was thinking in her corner, brooding and glooming at this unwanted change. She was the guilty one behind the joke! Not the Martian! It hurt her pride to not have the right to be yelled at. Playing games and making jokes were her pride – outside her so known and unmatched beauty. She should be the one in their office. Or so that was thought. _I scared him with his fear of snakes! It wasn't Mars! I'm the one behind this! Why should I let her take the blame? I'll go talk with them after. I did the joke, not her…_ She growled in her dark thoughts, as she didn't had knowledge of her other friends in the same room.

Jupiter was laughing really hard. The situation was really funny for her.

First, their not-yet-official-leader had caught a real snake and put it into the sheath instead of the sword of their instructor to scare him. He thought it was his sword, as planned but was so surprised of not finding it. He didn't react for the first two minutes and then screamed one of those girly scream you just can't bear to hear. And he fainted! _That was so priceless! Pitiful for him to be scared of snake! And he fainted from it! Venus sure is the best in those kinds of pranks!_ And when the advisors of the queen heard of the last exploit of the girls, they just started running like if their life was in danger. And Mars took the blame just to spice the comical situation. _Venus is sooooo pissed off! Right through her pride! Way to go Mars!_

On the side of Mercury, she was glad and worried at the same time. Glad because they had stopped running – she wasn't the physical type like Jupiter or Mars. And worried because Mars was being yelled at. _She didn't have to take the blame… I really wonder why she took it… It really is strange…_ Mercury was indeed concerned about it all but also; it caught her interest of learning more of the Martian. _She's quite the interesting one if I may say… Her comportments tell it all._

When Mars finally exit the room, it brought the attention of all three girls – especially Venus that went in front of her, forbidding her to escape.

"Why did you take the blame? It was my doing, not yours." As Mars didn't answer, she continued. "You couldn't do this for the pride or anything, then… Why did you take my place?"

Mars sighed. "They will inform my father."

Venus wasn't saying anything – more couldn't say anything. She was utterly dumbfounded by that answer that she didn't even thought she would have received. Why would it be that they will inform Mars' father be of any interest of Venus? Why was that the answer of an impassive Martian? _Ugh… I don't get Martian at all…_

Jupiter was still laughing hard and Mercury quite didn't really understand the situation. As nobody said anything, Mars took her leave, without Venus stopping her.

"Hum… Venus… What did she mean by that?" An uncertain blue haired girl asked.

"Well, Mars just saved her butt Ami." Jupiter started to explain. "If Minako's mother knew about this, it would be bad for our little not-yet-leader, right?"

"Oh! I understand now. Thank you Makoto."

"But why did she take the blame?" Venus was still lost in thoughts. "Why did she lie to us too?" She frown "That's right! She wanted us to stop because furthermore we would have run, the sentence would be worst." Venus answered her own questions.

Mercury commented too: "Also, I think she did all this because she cares for us all."

Venus eyes widened. "That's it! She cares for us! I knew it from the beginning!" Venus smiled brightly and ran away with her words.

"And she ran… Ah, well, better return to our training, you need help with martial arts." Jupiter proposed and they went to their daily works.

* * *

><p>On the side of Venus, she ran after her fellow friend trying to sense her with all her might. She finally sensed her from the library with another person with strong yet weak powers. She ran even faster right into Mars that deliberately walk back to let Venus fall in front of her.<p>

"Ita ta ta… Why did you avoid my hug?"

"Because you're a burden."

"You're mean~" Venus now looked at the other girl that accompanied her Martian. _Mine? Oh… No, that's not true… wish it was… No!_ She shook her head as she exclaimed. "WHOA! Princess! Didn't see you there! I'm sorry!"

The princess giggled. "Don't worry Minako-chan. I'm happy to see you in good terms with each other." The little princess was smiling and laughing at her guardians.

"Yes!"

"No."

Venus glared at Mars that had her eyes closed with her hands massaging her temples.

"Rei-chan's going to help me with the studies. She's great, right?" The princess was happier than anyone right now and Venus couldn't oppose her.

"That's so true! Reiko is _soooo_ kind and gentle!"

"Please, stop wasting time with her, princess. We need to get you do your homework." Mars recalled the princess to her word and gained pouts from the two girls. _Great… what now?_

"Geez Reiko, you need to slow down some time… Oh. I need to thank you too." Venus remembered the incident before.

"And you're not welcome." Mars answered sharply.

"Why?" A not-so-surprised Venusian asked; she had foreseen that kind of answer.

"I didn't do it for you."

That remark struck right through Venus, but she didn't flinch. She had too much pride for that.

Mars took the empty hand of the princess and went away, never looking back. The princess didn't say anything, not wanting to put more tension between the two girls. And that was really wise of her. She took a glance over her shoulder and frowned with a soft smile at her twin friend, apologizing silently.

After the two of them disappeared in front of Venus, she let out a long sigh she didn't know she was holding. If her mind didn't trick her, Mars was deliberately avoiding her. _No._ _Not avoiding her… She's avoiding friendship…_ The Venusian smiled. _I know she's not the most social girl, heck no; she's the worst anti-social being I've ever known. But she's sweet enough to protect me – ugh, us. _She grinned stupidly at the silly thought. _She cares, even though she's keeping distances with me – ugh, us. _

After shaking her head, she struck her fist in the air, yelling: "Right! I just need to gain her trust and everything will be all right!"

That yearned many "SHHH" from all over the library. Venus found herself blushing and apologizing to them as she ran out of the place. She felt over too much embarrassed of what she did. _I will sooo never do that ever again…_ She cringed when she heard steps behind her.

"Venus Minako." The blond turned to see the owner of the powerful voice to see the queen herself!

Venus kneeled down right away. "Your Highness… What do me the pleasure of your high presence here of all place?"

The queen didn't seem affected by Venus. "I need to talk to you. Come with me." She spun on her heels, gracefully nevertheless.

The Venusian jumped on her feet and almost ran to follow the queen pace. _Why did she come to me? She could have sent Artemis or Luna for that… _Something clicked inside. _Oh no! She must know about the prank! She knows it's me and not Rei! Oh no, oh no! What should I do? _Venus' mind was in panic mode as her face didn't betray her as it stayed concentrated and passive.

After her mind finally calmed, she found herself in the gardens of the palace. There were a path of sand surrounded by many flowers and some hedge of many plants of many taints. It was really a beautiful sight. The path took them to a more open and bigger place where it had a huge fountain in the center and many benches around. It was a first for Venus. _It's so beautiful! I wonder why I had never been here. I'm sure Makoto would love to come here._ Her trains of thoughts were cut short when the queen sat down in front of her.

"Venus Minako." She gained the full attention of the guardian. "You have done another bad prank over your instructor." Venus shamefully lowered her head at this. "I'm not going to scold you, rest easy child." The queen giggled lightly at the blush of the little warrior.

"How… How did you know?"

"Let's us be clear. Mars Rei would never do that." Venus smiled at the truth spoken. "I didn't plan to talk about this matter. There is another matter that I need to discuss with you."

Venus stayed silent and gave the queen all her attention, knowing that it was serious business-talk.

"As you know, you were all dedicated to protect my daughter from evil." The Venusian nodded. "Five years have passed and no real sign of danger. But my heart is troubled."

The little blond frowned and found the right to ask. "How so?"

"We will need the Sailor Guardian soon. They need to be ready to face evil. It may just appear in years, but the training does take years." The queen darkened.

Venus shrugged slightly. "We've been practicing since we arrived and Jupiter from even before…"

"But you don't take it seriously." It quieted the girl. "Training takes a lot of aspect. Physical, mental, sentimental and knowledge. You did the physical well, but what of the others?" Venus stayed silent. "When times come, there will be no turning back. We need to have all the guardians ready. If not… I don't know what could possibly happen… But mostly death could come. I don't want that. Nobody wants that."

_Death?! No! No one's dying! _Venus was taken aback. _I will never let that happen! Never!_

"When you all arrived on the moon five years ago, I then already had chosen all of your roles. Mercury Ami would have become the advisor, always there to plan everything, the brain behind you four. Jupiter Makoto would be the warrior, the muscles in combats. Mars Rei would be the sub-commander and you the commander."

_I would be the commander?_ Everything seemed unreal. Jupiter and Mercury sure had seen her such as but what about Mars? _She would never agree of me being the leader…_

"I know you are still children. That you all want a normal childhood. But that wasn't your destiny." The queen saddened all of the sudden.

_Destiny… I have a responsibility. I need to do this. I'll go through all this. For the sake of mother – no… For the sake of the princess of the moon! _ Venus nodded fiercely, a new determination burned inside her. _I will not let anyone die. Not on my living body._

The queen smiled softly at her. "With times, you'll all understand the gravity of your mission, but for now," the queen stood, "I grant you to stay children for a while and continue your basic training. Artemis will take charge of the physical and Luna of the mental."

Venus took a step and put her right fist over her heart. _A mission. I have a mission. _"No my queen. I understand completely. We will start right away with the new schedule. I will get them to Artemis now. If you will excuse me." She bowed and walk fast to the training ground – to Mercury and Jupiter.

The queen sighed softly. "Is this really the right thing to do…?"

"Yes it is, my queen." A taller woman, tanned skin with green hair, walked to the queen.

"I suppose you're right Setsuna… I hope you're right…"

* * *

><p>Jupiter was practicing over a puppet made of straw while Mercury was doing a row of basic exercises. The ground was of brown sand, surrounded by a closing made of wood. It was big enough for it being an arena. There was even a stand for archery that Mars liked. There were many puppets that circle the place. A running path was made around the arena. There was also some stage for public spars. It was the training ground of the moon.<p>

Nothing that Venus had ever seen; her not being a warrior at the beginning. On her planet, there was only a fraction of the place here for training. Her people not being lover of war were the reason. She missed her home. When she arrived, she didn't know how to fight – when Mars knew – and that result in a competition for the leader position between her and the Martian. If it wasn't of the Jovian, she would have never become this strong. She could now take any soldier of the guard to spar. But it wasn't enough yet…

Venus watched from afar, lost in thoughts. It was only a hand on her shoulder that brought her back. Jupiter was in front of her. _How could I not have seen her?_

"You have this strongly stern expression for a while Minako." The Jovian smiled.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

Mercury stepped forward to her. "Is there something wrong?"

_Wrong? No, not really. Just realized that we have a mission to fulfill. _"Nothing of concern Mercury." Venus' lack of personal interaction brought a frown to the two. "We need to find Mars to go see Artemis." Venus turned her back and started moving, leaving the two behind, confused.

"And why's that?" Jupiter wasn't really sure how to cope with the new side of Venus.

"Move now, talk later." Was Venus' firm reply.

After a concerned look shared with Mercury, Jupiter followed her friend to the castle, not so far away from there.

* * *

><p>"… The planet of Mercury is a peaceful one; they don't take parties in war, just like for Venus… Princess! Hey! Listen!" Mars found her princess sleeping on the book of Mercurian history. "Wake up I said!"<p>

The dumb blond slowly open her eyes, she yawned loudly and smiled poorly at the furious Martian. "Why awe you angwy?"

Mars could feel her temper failing her.

"DAMN! Princess! Just do your homework!" The princess flinched and had tears forming in her eyes.

"That's not a way to talk to our princess, Mars." The implied turned to see a strangely serious Venus soon followed by Jupiter and Mercury.

"It's the third time she falls asleep, Venus." She gave a reproaching glare at their princess. "And why are you interrupting this lesson?"

Venus almost flinched at the sharpness of the Martian but resolved herself with an almost growled answer: "I need you to come with me to Artemis." Mars glared at her. "Now."

"You're no commander Venus. Stay put and let me." The Martian tried to turn her back to the Venusian but was interrupted by the hand of Venus. "Let me go."

"No. You're coming with me Mars, that you like it or not." Venus stood up the glare with one of her own.

_Uh-uh… Not good. _Jupiter thought to herself._ Venus is going insane… This can't be good. Mars is not helping at all here… Can't she see that Venus is not herself?_

_Why are they always fighting? _Mercury asked to no one._ They should be friends by now… What happen earlier? _She looked at the Martian._ No… It's not because of Mars… What happen after then…?_

_I never wanted Rei-chan to fight with Minako-chan!_ The princess cried silently. _Have I done something bad?! It's the homework! I'm sure of it!_

"Rei–" The princess tried to speak but stopped herself when she saw the death glares the two girls were exchanging.

Mars kept her stand. _Venus is not herself. Sure she's as always beautiful and all._ She shivered inside. _Not now! Venus is not acting joyful and playful like not even an hour before… _Something clicked inside. _It is time then. I shall withdraw for now._

Mars closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright. I'll go."

For the first time, Mercury, Jupiter and the princess was dumbfounded at the same time. _Did she just surrender? _Was what the three thought.

Even Venus was taken aback for that. But she didn't let it showed. She needed to be a leader, their leader. _She must have finally understood. We need to get going._

"Come then." Venus spun and walked away.

"Princess." The girl in question flinched at the raw tone of Mars. "We'll continue later. Continue the rest of this homework." She glared at Mercury and Jupiter. "Let us go now."

And the three leaved a concerned and confused princess in her chamber. She couldn't understand the sudden change in Venus. She saw in her eyes a determination she didn't haven't seen before in her eyes – in anyone eyes. She didn't know if she should be happy of sadden by this.

Her eyes fell on her book and she finally registered what the Martian had told her. "What!? I need to go all through this one thousand page book all by myself?! Not fair idiot Rei-chan!"

* * *

><p>Venus didn't spoke for the rest of the walk. Something that worried her companions. <em>Venus is not being herself… It kind of worries me. <em>Mercury sadly thought. _Not talking eh? Geez, didn't have a nice day Minako? _The Jovian tried to reason the comportment of their weird friend. _It was about time. It was starting to get annoying around here._ Mars was finally smiling at the news.

Mercury saw that and wondered why the Martian was happy about this. Venus was acting stern and serious. Mars was smiling. As if they exchanged personalities! The Mercurian giggled at that.

Jupiter looked at her little friend and smiled. _At least one of us is having fun._

They soon arrived in front of Artemis quarter. Venus stood before the door, knocked firmly and opened the door.

"Excuse us." She walked to a desk with a Lunarian girl and the three followed with a certain distance. "We are here to talk with Artemis."

The girl was silent for a moment but she seemed to finally understand who the four girls were and opened the other door while blushing.

"Thank you." Venus walked into the office with confident steps. "Artemis."

A man with long white hair lifted his head from papers on his desk and he stood from his chair with a charming smile. "Venus! Mars! Jupiter! Mercury!"

The last two weren't sure how to take it. Who was the man before them? If they had heard well, Venus had said Artemis.

"I guess you never saw me on my human form." The girls' silence gave him right. "Then let me introduce myself. I am Artemis. A shift-changing cat from the planet Mau. A pleasure to meet you all in this form." He smiled sweetly.

"O-oh… Then nice to meet ya too!" Was Jupiter answer.

"Interesting… Oh! A pleasure for me as well." Mercury blushed when she was spotted by the others.

Mars had enough with pleasantries. "Why did Venus brought us here?"

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "She hadn't told?" Venus shrugged at him. "Oh well. It already been five years from the first time you arrived here. You trained on the field almost every day and learned on many subjects too. But now it is time for your real training girls." He smirked at them. "I'll be your new instructors from now on."

He let the information dived in the girls. Venus barely stopped the urge to make a remark on how long it would take for her to find his worst fear. Mars rolled her eyes to his kinky smiles. Mercury was a bit afraid of their now new trainer, for she was never that good on the field. The Jovian found herself smiling brightly to this challenge she gladly accepted.

"While I will train you on the field, with the physical and emotional part, Luna will teach you the knowledge you need and will prepare your mental."

The Mercurian was indeed curious. "How could you prepare us emotionally Artemis?"

He grinned mysteriously. "You'll see. Anyhow, for now, you'll be confronted to a new type of training. It will start tomorrow morning at dawn, letting you a rest for today. Queen's order. Because if it were for me, you'll be on the ground at this moment." He smiled even more when the Mercurian lost her colors. "Don't worry; I won't be that much bad… At first."

Venus eyebrow arched. "How so? Why not starting hard so we could become better faster?" _It's irrational to start easy when we are already common of the spars. The queen's right. We need to become faster warrior. I had this fuzzy feeling inside each time I think of one of us not making through it._

Mars had seen through the new barrier of Venus and frowned. _She's afraid. Perfectly normal. But she's determined of something too… Hum… I hope at least she can still be an annoying comrade and not an annoying commander. _

Artemis looked at the Martian and then at the Venusian and smirked to himself. "Well… I think Mercury couldn't come through that much and personally, any of you couldn't." He challenged silently the girls.

Jupiter stepped forward. "Oh yeah? Don't think so little ball-furred cat!" She glared at the advisor. "I bet me or Mars could take on you any moment now!"

Venus competitive side couldn't be stopped. "What?! So I can't?!"

Mars smirked at the returned of the Venus she knew for five years. "Well, Venus, you're certainly not as a fine warrior as me or Jupiter. That's all, don't sadden over futility." She smirked at herself.

Venus was hurt, really hurt. "Oh! You…! You will SO take that back Mars!" She glared at her fellow comrade. "I can be as good as any of you two!"

Mars struggled. "Don't think so, little Venusian. Mercury is even more suit as a warrior than you." _Oh crap. That was too much._

The Venusian was clearly offended by that last remark. "You… You…" She whispered, lowering her head. "You… You…"

Mars took all for all. "Me what? Can't formulate a sentence now? How sad."

She waited for a sharp reply, a glare, or anything, but not teary eyes from the Venusian. "YOU STUPID MARTIAN!"

**SLAP!**

Silence, then Venus back stepped and ran away from a now-redden cheek Martian.

Jupiter was laughing hard behind the quarrel and needed Mercury for support to not fall. "This… is… priceless…!"

Mercury, for her, she was almost crying. "Venus… Mars…"

"Mars." Artemis' serious voice took their intention to him, even Mars that only turned her head. "That was unnecessary."

Mars took a minute to find her words and she regained her posture. "I don't think so."

The advisor then smiled at the surprise of the two others. "I guess. But why do you think so?"

This time, the Martian frowned. "Because…" She hesitated, and it didn't go unnoticed. "It doesn't matter. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Good day." And she spun on her feet.

After she was out of sight, Artemis let out a sigh. "It could be worst. First emotional challenge started for them." He said as he wrote something on his desk.

"So that's the emotional part of training?" Mercury was intrigued by this new information. "Isn't that a little…"

"Harsh?" Jupiter completed for her. "That's what we'll go through? Quarrels?"

He shook his head. "Not really, it depends of the situation. This one is kind of funny but it'll turn out alright." A sudden thought passed his mind. "Oh man, I forgot to tell you your roles in all this… Oh well. Mercury, you will be the advisor, the brain of the group!" The girl blushed slightly. "Jupiter, you will be the warrior, the muscles, the gladiator!" The Jovian smirked, knowing what the two last will be. "Venus will be the commander, your leader. And Mars her sub. You'll have to listen to those two, but you can also take decisions eventually." He smiled at the two girls. "Well, for now, go play, eat and rest until tomorrow!" He kindly excused them.

"Right!" The two said at the same time.

They smiled at each other and finally exited the office to join the diner hall. It was already dark outside. _The day sure had passed fast._

* * *

><p>Venus Minako was lost. Not lost on physical term, because she was in Venus' quarter, in her bedroom, on her bed, in her sheets. No, she was lost in her rights, her faults, her decisions, and her heart.<p>

Why all that? Because she was seize between her new mission and her maiden heart that had never wished for fights. She repented fights, wars, or anything like that. She was a Venusian, no warrior. But she was now the leader, the commander of the Sailor Guardians. There was no place for uncertainties. They needed her to be it, so she will be it.

She had a mission.

Not the mission her mother gave her of that she needed to become the best. No. It was the mission the destiny gave her. She had become the leader, scratched her mother, she was now the best ranked. She could spar anyone on moon and know that she'll win, or she'll make a draw.

She was from Venus. So her emotions were all over the place, like it supposed to. But there was no place for that. It was no place to find peace, or friends, or love, as her sibling had told her. Her full attention was supposed to be on the ground, where she would fight for the protection of the princess.

Her mind soon thought of the fellow Martian. The only one that she couldn't stand being far from and that she couldn't help but always fight with her. She was her sub-commander now. She could shut her sharp mouth for a change. Being a little older and she would have thought of another way to shut her friend, but she was just 10 years old.

_I need to be a leader. Back at Artemis', I shouldn't have reply at Jupiter's dry insult or any of Mars too. I just played into her games like an idiot. Stupid Minako! Damn. And I slapped her. _Her heart clenched. _I slapped my friend… I slapped Reiko… I slapped my Reiko…_ Venus shook her head. _No. I shouldn't think of that. I should only think that we can't fail and that we shall do everything in need to go through everything destiny had in reserve for us. _

Venus soon found sleep, after agreeing with herself of how she should be as their new leader; a merciful leader.

But little did she know that for becoming a merciful leader, she would need to pursuit herself in ways she never would have thought.

* * *

><p>For the four girls, dawn arrived too fast. Each girl in their respective thought found it difficult to not eat before training. Especially one. <em>Ugh… Why didn't I eat last night…?<em> A certain Venusian darkly thought.

In the center of the field was waiting a proud advisor. The girls jugged to him from the castle, a light exercise was always a good start.

"Well girls!" Artemis was over joyful for the early time. "Did you sleep well?"

He only received grumbled from the Jovian, a yawn and a blush from Mercury and the two others only rolled their eyes.

"I see. Well then, you're all up to some hard training?"

Jupiter grinned. "I'm fully awake!" That yearned a laugh from Artemis.

"Is that really safe?" Mars never refused a fight before and that kind of question earned confusion from her pairs.

Venus could barely stay silent and that bait was what Mars wanted, she knew it, but she had to take it, it was just beyond her. "Afraid of not being able to made it through Mars?" She opted for asking a challenge instead of losing her nerve right at the beginning of her new arrangement within her.

Mars took a minute before answering. "Never. But what about you?"

Venus frowned. "What about me?"

"You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, would you be able to go through today's hard training?" Mars glared at her comrade. "You're not that strong at base."

Venus was about to snap. "Oh my, I thank you for worrying over me but that's about it. Why are you such–"

Mars sharply raised her voice. "Of course I am." She looked away. "You're our leader, if you're not in good health how could we move forward?"

Venus was moved. How could someone that stiff with relationship tell everyone that she was worried on her leader? But Venus was torn between jumping on her friend and hugged her until she choked or stay the leader she was supposed to be and pushed away those emotions.

After eyeing Mercury that had a soft expression, telling her to follow her emotion, and Jupiter that just smirked at her, almost as if she knew it all and Artemis that just was looking at them as if they were rats in a lab, she finally opted to follow her heart.

"Reiko! You're so sweet!" She literally jumped on her Martian._ Scratch that, for now, she's mine and only mine!_

"UGH!" The Martian lost balance and the two fall on the ground. "What the hell Minako?!" _At least she's a little back to normal…_

"Aww! You've called me by my name!" Venus squealed like a little girl – she was indeed a little girl.

Mars cursed under her breathe. "You dream, _Venus_."

"AH! You're mean again!"

Artemis laughed aloud. "They have passed the test."

Mercury turned to him. "So you've only called us here for the test right?"

"Not really, wasn't my original plan. But well, that's ok too. You all go get something to eat and come back here in half an hour."

Jupiter smiled. "Food. Nice." She was still half-asleep.

The trio returned to the castle, leaving the Martian and the Venusian behind.

"They went away." Mars said, ignoring completely the other girl that was pinning her on the ground.

"Reiko! Stop changing the subject!" Venus had totally forgotten her mantra – she was still just a kid.

"Come, you need to eat." The Martian pushed the Venusian, stood and offered a hand to her.

Venus blushed a little and took the hand without hesitation. "Alright. Then let's run!" She didn't let go of her friend's hand even when they were eating.

Venus would only cursed herself later that night, after the long day of exercises and spars she had to do. Her decision was broken by the very same Martian that she wanted to protect, even though it was unconsciously.

* * *

><p>After the diner well deserve that night, the four guardians were called to the court room. Arrived there, they were welcomed by their over joyful princess, they all liked her that way and no other one. After she gave each of her guardians' hugs, she excused herself to her room.<p>

"Welcome, guardians." The queen seemed happy, and that soften the concern of the sailors. "I received earlier today letters from Jupiter and Mercury. In the labs, there is a call from Venus." The queen added quickly when Venus flinched.

Jupiter was almost about to jump of joy. She would receive a letter per month from her brothers. She waited patiently for them every time and the queen always used a conference to pull their legs. It was the way of the queen to show affection to the guardians, Jupiter just knew it. But something bugged her since they arrived on the moon. Mars would never receive a call or a letter. _I wonder why that is. But I just can't go asking her… She would kill me with that glare._

She opened her letter.

'_Hello little sister,_

_Have you been eating and sleeping well recently? Last letter, you told me that you had a good friend there, a Mercurian if I am right. Ami if I recall well. You told me she was fragile and everything. Make sure you protect your friend alright? Be sure to take care of yourself. Practice hard and fight well. PS Win over the Martian please._

_-Amai_

_Hello there my little warrior!_

_Be sure to beat the Martian! You told us that she had beaten you recently. Be sure to win next time! And the Mercurian? Be nice to her and take her home please!_

_-Tsuitachi _

_Hello Makoto,_

_Are you behaving well? No pranks like last time, be a good warrior and proud. Be proud. Mercury Ami, right?, please treats her well. Mars Rei? Be sure to win sometimes. Venus Minako? Don't let her down, always follow the leader. Take good care._

_-Yakan_

_My dear little girl!_

_Daddy is so sad because you're away! Please don't make me come over to take care of you! Damn your brothers, they won't let me come over! But I'll find a way! And don't let the Mercurian take your heart! You're still my little girl! Oh and beat the ass out of the Martian for me._

_-Chikara_

_From all of us: CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR OFFICIAL POSITION! You're now a true WARRIOR! Father would be so proud! Continue that way! _

_WE LOVE YOU'_

Jupiter excused herself before she let them know that she was crying.

Mercury sighed of contentment. It was only her father. Not a bad new or anything that could have happen. The queen seemed to have fun of them that way but the Mercurian found that daring – funny even. She giggled in her head this time, not wanting unnecessary attention. But there was a sad feeling still left inside. The Martian to her right never receive any news from her home planet. It was a sad thought. _Why isn't her father or mother writing to her? It's so sad to have no family to rely on… _

She opened her letter.

'_Hello sweetheart,_

_I believe that you're alright, right? You're not lacking sleep, or food, or water, or breathing of anything right? I'm sorry dear; I'm still worried about you even after five years! What can you do! I'm your father and a father's work is to worry about their kids! Right? Oh look at this, I'm babbling in a letter to my little girl… What father I am! Over here is peaceful, there was another war between Mars and Uranus, but we stayed again out of it. Why is Ares always in fight with everyone? I had thought he changed… Well, Jupiter and Venus came to an agreement last week for helping the leftovers of any wars, curing the sick and helping building back. And I couldn't stop myself to sign as well. As you know, Uranus is on war and even the Neptunian are helping them. A rumor saying it's about love, but nothing more. Pluto and Saturn are staying silent, nothing new from them. Well! That's all about the news from the other planets. And you, you're doing well? I heard from the queen herself that she made you the advisor of the guardians! I'm so happy for you sweetheart! You're not having the dirty jobs of the warrior or the commanders. They are some nasty jobs! Forgive the language! Be sure to follow well the orders from your leader as well! The Jovian you talked about is the warrior right? Take good care of her and any of her future injuries! Please, be careful darling. I am proud of what you've become, I love you._

_-Hermes_

Mercury was intrigued by the news and noted mentally to research about them. She excused herself and went directly to the library.

Venus frowned at the whole situation. Normally, she would have received a letter like the two others, but this time no. She didn't understand why. Then fear passed through her mind. What if the queen had told her mother?! No, couldn't be… It couldn't be right? As her way of thoughts always changed, she soon went pensive over the Martian at her left. _She hasn't received anything at all, as always. Does she have any sibling? Do her parents love her? Are they alive? Are they at war? I know nothing of her, yet I stay over possessive of her. Rei… Why can't you talk to me about it?_

She had tried one time to talk with Mars. She wouldn't try again soon. The Martian had yelled at her and even went with an unnecessary spar to end their talk. _Rei… I wish you would be lest uptight. _

Venus got up and went for the labs after excusing herself.

The girl in question was really unhappy with this. She could felt in the air that the other girls were thinking about her and she was really annoyed by this. The queen knew she never had letters or calls so why did she invite her to come each time? She didn't know if it was to punish her or anything because she hadn't done anything that would result in this torture.

"Mars Rei." The queen addressed her when she knew there was no eavesdropping around. "Are you having other visions?"

_So that's what it was all about. _"Nothing that concern the princess, your Highness."

The queen sighed. "And about you?"

Mars stayed quiet to choose her words well but it still was stern. "Nothing of concern, your Highness. If I can excuse myself, the training drained me, I will go resting now. Have a pleasant night, my queen." Mars spun and walked promptly away.

"Would she tell me if my daughter was in danger?" The queen asked to the shadow of the room.

"I surely hope so, my queen." Setsuna walked to the throne. "She has a great affinity with visions, I'm sure she'll make the right choices."

"I just wondered what she is thinking sometime." The queen sighed again and her mage friend couldn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Venus walked to the labs in high speed. She could barely stay in place as she sat in front of a computer. The screen showed a loading symbol and Venus didn't even remarked that she was taping her foot on the floor. When the screen showed Aphrodite, Venus couldn't help but smiled widely at her mother. Oh sweet god she had missed her.<p>

"Good evening mother!" She beamed a little too much.

Aphrodite giggled slightly. "Good evening. How are you feeling, my dear?"

"I'm feeling great!" That was a half truth; she was as well exhausted as happy to see her family. "What about you?"

"I'm just as fine. I heard from the queen, dear." Her mother dropped her smile.

Venus gulped inside. "What did you talked to her about?" She asked innocently.

"Well, about how you just became the leader of the Sailor Guardians! What else?" Her mother giggled even more than before.

Venus visibly calmed. "I guess I am." She sheepishly smiled, worried about her mother if she knew about the pranks.

"I'm really proud of you dear, you've become strong." She paused. "Your siblings wish you well. They are all parted over the cities for now."

"… I see." Venus was saddened by it but didn't let it apparent.

"Anyhow! You never told us who are accompanying you!"

Venus blushed a little but covered it with a little laugh. "There's a Mercurian, Ami is her name, and she's now the advisor of our group. Our warrior is a Jovian, Makoto. A really strong girl, she showed me how to fight. And there's…" She paused as she thought of her fellow Martian that she couldn't bring to hate. "… My sub-commander. Her name's Rei. She's a Martian…" Venus whispered the last part, really not wanting her mother to hear that.

"She's a what?" Her mother pressed her with a knowing smile.

Venus sighed. "A Martian."

Her mother smirked. "Oh~? Now I see. Soooooo, you're in love with the girl?" Aphrodite couldn't help but tease her baby.

Venus would be blushing like crazy if she didn't know her mother that well. "No mother, no love for the Martian, sorry to disappoint you." She sent back the tease.

"Ah~ Too bad then!" The goddess let it go for this one. "Now I just have to tell your brothers and sister about this new information."

Venus' eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh~ There I see your sister! Take care darling, be a good little Venusian, mostly around the Martian! Good bye darling~!" And Aphrodite disappeared from the screen, letting Venus mouth agape.

_I will soooo get her back for that._ She growled as she went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Mars was kneeling in the center of her room. There wasn't any sacred fire like back on her home planet. She just opted to the darkness and the silence of her quarter. Meditation needed relaxed muscles and a peace mind. But tonight, she didn't have it. She was everything but calm.<p>

First, there were those visions she kept on having every night. The same vision of her father in war on Uranus. Why did she dream of that? What were the links between that and Gaia? Over the years, she kept on having slight vision of the meeting with that woman and her father. They were shorts but enough clear to know that her father was planning to attack Uranus countless of times. Why did he go that far? Mars didn't know. That was a reason why she was trying to meditate but the information she had gained was stirring in her like crazy.

Second, there was Venus. Why would a simple weak yet strong Venusian bug her that much? She didn't know again. She didn't know anything. Venus just annoyed her in all way possible. Sure, the princess was annoying as well, but it wasn't the same. The princess was her mission as well for her fellow guardians. Venus was… She didn't know that too. She didn't know her, yet she was always near her. The day before, she was slapped by her. It was her fault, she knew that. But it didn't help for her having a sleepless night thinking over nothing. Her new commander was behaving strangely and she wanted the ball of energy back. Their leader didn't need to be boring and annoying. At least the joyful Venus was only annoying.

Mars shook her head. Why was she thinking of her again? It was an endless circle of thoughts. She needed to think of her father, to figure their plans. After countless tentative to clear her mind, she finally gave up and climb on her bed.

As she was about to fall asleep, something strung badly in her. She tried to sit and to figure what was that feeling but was interrupted by a violent vision.

_Blood._

_Darkness._

_Ares._

_Laughs._

_War._

_Battle._

_Death._

_Plans._

_Gods._

_Goddesses._

_Falling. _

_Dead._

_Gaia._

Mars gasped loudly and coughed to catch her breath. She was sweating badly, her heart was running wild. Her pupil was starting to focus. One of her hands was on her heart, the other at her throat, trying desperately to help to breathe. After what seemed an eternity, Mars calmed herself.

"What… What was that!?" Her mind was alerted of something really bad would happen yet she couldn't figure it out. "Gods… Dead… Goddesses too… What is this?" Her heart clenched. "They're… going… to die…" _I need to do something._

Mars got up and went in a semi jog-run to the queen's quarter. After arriving to the room, she was welcomed by a tall woman with green hair.

"Mars. What can I do for you?" The woman's voice told the Martian that she was of no treat.

She didn't know why, but she felt that she could tell this woman. "I got a vision. Gods and Goddesses are going to die, soon."

The older woman nodded. She opened the door to the queen and walked to the big king sized bed. She drop to one knee, Mars followed suit.

"My queen, Mars had come with a vision."

"Let her speak then." The queen was dead serious, not playful like she can be in other times.

Mars took a breath before letting everything out. "Uranus, war, countless of deaths, other Gods and Goddesses on field, all dead…"

The queen took her head in her hands. "When?"

"Soon, sunset tomorrow or the day after. No matter, need to warn them today." Mars was trembling from the shock of this violent vision – she was still only 10, only a kid.

The queen stood and called for her advisor to come immediately. "Mars, I don't want to impose you more to this. I don't really know how you could felt all that, but please, try to rest from it. Take a day off tomorrow if you want."

The Martian cringed inside. "No my queen. I do understand that this matter only Gods and Goddesses and I will not take more than that is. Visions just appeared at random moments, my queen. And I will not take any rest until this is clear from dangers. But I do not want Artemis or Luna to find out about this… power. I will take my leave and will inform you of any other treat I feel, my queen." Mars stood, bowed a little and walked away.

* * *

><p>She only thought it over when she felt her sheets on her. She didn't talk about her father in all this or Gaia for that matter. There was no need. She was only a child. How a child with a malediction for gift could be of any valid use? She couldn't say anything. How could anyone trust her? No one could. Gaia was the most well known Goddess ever and Ares was her father. It would just be a reason for her to take over her father's place. That was absurd. But it was how the Circle of Gods worked.<p>

It was painfully created for justice. And she hated it.


End file.
